


Baby, Don't Go

by your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, It's been a while since I've written, Just a tad not too much, Lance being bold af, M/M, bit of angst, but there is some, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan/pseuds/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan
Summary: The one where Lance catches Keith just before Keith leaves in hopes of getting Zarkon off their tail; however, one conversation with Lance proves that maybe there's more for Keith here than he realizes.





	Baby, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hello. I feel like in this fic Lance is a bit OOC but if you can bear with that I hope y'all thoroughly enjoy. Any critism is welcome. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please don't be shy.

Lance awoke to this unnerving premonition stirring in his stomach. And no, he didn't have a stomach ache; there's a difference. So when he heard the pattering of footsteps rushing across the hall just outside his room, he knew something wasn't right. Lance stepped out of the comfort of his bed, and stumbled across the room--still in a sleep induced phase. He throws the door open, looking back and forth between the hallway, glimpsing a faint beam of light at the end of the right corridor. Lance starts towards it. 

Hoping that it's simply Hunk with his late night cravings, he checks the kitchen only being greeted with the darkness and so he continues on.

That premonition continues to curl within his stomach as he strides down the corridor. Nearing the source of the light, he sees a glimpse of a tuft of black hair. Now, more concerned than ever, Lance takes off towards the door. Anxiety floats off of him in waves, as Lance hopes and prays that it's no one; simply an illusion of his mind. Because the room he's running to is where they keep the escape pods, but the lights are on and the door ajar. 

Lance is tumbling through the entrance before he knows it, not too graceful on his feet as he stumbles into the room. He glances up only to see Keith looking at him, suprise etched into his features, what with the raised brow and gaping mouth. Keith, Lance notes, is sitting inside a pod, geared up and ready to go. Like hell Lance was going to allow that to happen. Sure, they'd talked about how Zarkon may be following them by Shiro or possibly another way entirely, however, no one thought that this might be the fault of Keith. But Keith is all self-righteousness and guilt, so maybe they should've seen it coming. 

That premonition in his stomach curls to anger as Lance sets off towards the pod Keith is in, refusing to allow him to leave. By the time he gets there, Keith is barely able to react as Lance yanks open the pod door. 

"Lance, what the hell?!" Keith's voice slices throughout the silence of the room. His face is turning red, Keith is livid. He'd wanted to leave quietly so no one would hear him and he can keep them all safe without someone convincing him not to go. Well, plan failed. Keith knows Lance is going to try and convince him but he's made up his mind, he won't allow it to work. 

"Me, what the hell, Keith?! How about what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Keith, always having to be the hero. Can't he just sit back and think about his actions for once instead of plunging right into whatever misguided attempt to save them from who knows what, this time! God, can't he see there are people that care about him. No need to self sacrifice when they can find a solution together. 

"What I'm doing is saving our asses!"

"How about you just stop and think about this for once! We don't even know for sure that you're the cause, hell, it could be Pidge for all we know!" Lance's fingers curl into fists at his sides as he tries to damper down on his rage. Can't Keith just see that he doesn't need to do everything on his own anymore, there are people here that want to help. 

"Well, who knows, I mean, I just don't want anyone to get hurt and know I could've done something to stop it," Keith's voice is slowly descending into a much quieter volume as opposed to their yelling. He slumps into the seat in the pod, feeling a little defeated. 

Lance steps closer to the pod, his features softening and fingers unfurling. "Keith, man, we're here y'know. And we're strong, we'll find a way to defeat Zarkon." 

"I know, I just can't stand to see you guys get hurt," Keith confesses because he might as well, Lance deserves to know why he decided it'd be a good idea to run off on his own without a plan, "you guys are like my family and I can't stand to loose any of you. Not again." Keith is looking down, holding back the tears he knows are inevitable, anytime he thinks of loosing them it has him way too emotional. 

Now, Lance is at the doorway of the pod, Keith's face slightly higher than his own, "you're not gonna loose us, we'll be right here." Lance's eyes soften as he gazes at Keith, with his crazy bedhead, a nest of raven black hair.

"You don't know that," Keith's looking at Lance now, tears being barely held back, " no one does."

"Well, we're stronger together. So don't go off on your own thinking it'll be better 'cause it won't," Lance's features soften, gazing at the melancholic look on Keith's face. And he's got one hand on Keith's cheek before he knows it, carefully stroking it. The porcelain skin is so soft, making Lance believe that Keith has to have had used some kind of moisturizer to get it like this. 

Keith leans into Lance's touch, feeling at ease. He breathes out a soft sigh, " maybe it is better with us together." Keith closes his eyes, lifting a hand to cover the one Lance has on his face as he feels Lance slowly begin to drop it. Keith's resolve melting away into nothing but the feeling of Lance. He felt so grounded in this moment. So at home; at peace. 

"Yeah."

Then, Lance is closing the little distance between them, because, god, those lips look so inviting. Slightly parted and the perfect shade of pink. But as soon as Lance's lips are on Keith's, they're off, giving only a tiny peck; asking for permission. Lance has pulled back, just barely, ghosting his lips over Keith's chin. It is then, in that moment that Lance glances up at Keith only to see him, eyes still closed and looking so debauched. 

Lance searches his face for any kind of discomfort before whispering, "Keith?" And just like that, the spell is broken. Keith's eyes snap open and he's gripping Lance's forearms so tight he's afraid they might just fall off. "Babe, hey, hey, hey it's alright." Lance takes Keith's face in his hands, brushing past his vice grip like it's nothing. 

"B-but-" Keith is cut off by Lance's thumb brushing past his lower lip. 

Lance pushes his forehead against Keith's, "did you hate it? Should I shut up, leave and we never talk about it again? What would you like?" He's asking softly, no malice laced within the words. 

"No!" Keith says just a tad too loud, "no, I just got, I dunno, scared? I've never been this intimate with anyone, so the suddenness of that had me all shocked." 

Lance is grinning. His smile similar to that of a ray of sunshine that peaks through the curtains in the early morning. "Okay," is all that's said before his lips are on Keith's once more. This time it isn't just a peck, Lance is on his tiptoes so that he can properly reach Keith's mouth and he places each hand on his knees reverently, scared Keith will back away again. 

Keith is pressing back against his lips now, they move in a kind of slow tandem much like waves crashing against the shore. He cards his hands through Lance's hair. Soft groans are elicited from each as Lance licks at Keith's lips, questioning. 

The moment Keith opens his mouth, Lance is enraptured by the velvety warmth that encompasses his tongue as he explores Keith. Now, Keith's turning his body towards Lance, opening his legs so that Lance can easily slot between them. And so he does. Soon enough, Keith is tugging at Lance's hair; and Lance is sliding his hands up Keith's thighs- "Oh my god! Not what I set out to see today." Allura stands there hands covering her face as she looks positively traumatized by what she had just walked in on. 

Keith breaks off their kiss, flipping his head back and laughing heartily. Lance is blushing like crazy, stepping back from his spot in between Keith's legs. "Uh, sorry?" Lance squeaks. 

"Yeah, okay. If you're gonna apologize at least sound convincing," Allura responds, hands are still curtained over her face as she backs up, not wanting to be here anymore. "So, I'm leaving now."

"Okay." Lance mumbles and once she's gone they're looking at each other once more. Keith's arms wind around Lance's neck as he wraps his legs around Lance's waist. 

"So-" Keith starts but before he can finish his sentence, Lance's lips are on his again and he's smiling into the kiss, thinking he's never going to get tired of this. 

Lance smiles, thanking whatever god is out there for that premonition that had woken him up tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading until the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic.


End file.
